[unreadable] The Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) requests, via this revised proposal, matching funding for the construction of 21,000 gross sq. ft. of laboratory space in the new Research 3 Building that is being built on the campus of IUSM in close proximity to the other medical science research buildings at our school. (Please see attached map). This is a new building that is scheduled to be completed by 2007. The land is owned by the Trustees of Indiana University (IU), and the building will be owned by them, too. The construction described in this proposal will house the Core Facilities for the Hereditary Diseases and Gene Transfer Programs and will enable the School of Medicine to continue its national role in the field of genetic and gene therapy research. The construction will permit these programs to expand their current efforts to include an increased role in the General Clinical Research Center for DNA repository services, to expand IUSM's increasing research efforts involving bioterrorism agents, and to facilitate the creation of laboratories for newly recruited research faculty. This construction will replace outdated facilities, bring together researchers currently working in existing laboratories located in four separate buildings, facilitate a common bioinformatics and quality assurance program, and provide space for expanded activities. This facility will be dedicated to supplying research infrastructure that spans almost every department in the School of Medicine. The DNA and Cell Repository located within the Department of Medical and Molecular Genetics has a long-standing history of facilitating the research of local investigators as well as providing a national resource for samples critical in the identification of genes associated with neurological disorders, including Alzheimer and Parkinson's diseases. The IU Vector Production Facility, housed within the Department of Medical and Molecular Genetics, provides state-of-the-art gene transfer technology to investigators locally, with expertise in vector development, production, and testing. The facility is well versed in the production of clinical grade vectors and has been designated by the NCRR as a National Gene Vector Laboratory (NGVL). IU also has served as the Coordinating Center for this national program since 1995. As noted below, at the request of NCRR, the NGVL at IU will begin to provide archiving services for all subjects undergoing gene therapy treatments sponsored by academic investigators, as a means of responding to FDA's requirements for saving all such samples for 15 years. Thus, this proposal now encompasses this new service as well. [unreadable] [unreadable]